The components and instrumentation for the Q-band EPR bridge (as described in the application) were re-specified, ordered, and received. The Q-band oscillator for this bridge was designed and fabricated. Initial tests of this oscillator were performed. The circuitry for the AFC (automatic frequency control)/tune display has been designed. Circuit board layout has been initiated.